harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bellatriks Lestrange
Bellatriks Lestrange (zd. Black; ur. 1951) – czarodziejka czystej krwi. Najstarsza córka Durelli Rosier i Cygnusa Blacka, pochodzi z Rodu Blacków. Ma dwie młodsze siostry: Andromedę Tonks i Narcyzę Malfoy z domu Black. Do Hogwartu uczęszczała w 1962 roku i została przydzielona, jak większość jej rodziny, do Slytherinu, gdzie związała się z grupą ślizgonów, z których prawie wszyscy zostali śmierciożercami. Była jedną z najbardziej oddanych zwolenników Voldemorta, ale i jedną z najgroźniejszych i najbardziej sadystycznych. Wyszła za czarodzieja czystej krwi Rudolfa Lestrange, ponieważ tego oczekiwała od niej jej rodzina. Po upadku swojego pana razem z mężem Rudolfusem, szwagrem Rabastanem i Bartym Crouchem Juniorem torturowała zaklęciem Cruciatus znanych aurorów Alicję i Franka Longbottomów, chcąc uzyskać od nich dane na temat miejsca pobytu Czarnego Pana. Wczesne życie thumb|left|Bellatriks na drzewie genealogicznym BlackówBellatriks urodziła się 1951 roku jako córka Cygnusa Blacka III i Druelli Rosier. Była czarodziejką czystej krwi, starszą siostrą Andromedy i Narcyzy. Z Andromedą przestała utrzymywać kontakty po tym jak ona wyszła za mąż za mugolaka, Teda Tonksa. Relacje Bellatriks z Narcyzą były zawsze dobre. Nazywały się wzajemnie pieszczotliwie: Cyziu i Bello. Lestrange była kuzynką Syriusza i Regulusa Blacka. Nie ma żadnej wzmianki by z nimi thumb|left|172px|Bellatriks w latach szkolnychutrzymywała jakiekolwiek kontakty w dzieciństwie. Bellatriks pochodziła z rodu Blacków, dlatego tradycyjnie w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart należała do Slytherinu. Wyszła za Rudolfa Lestrange - kolegę ze szkoły. Potem oboje dołączyli do Śmierciożerców. W przeciwieństwie do siostry nie czuła żadnej miłości do swojego męża - jej prawdziwą pasją i miłością był Voldemort, który był dla niej wzorem i najlepszym człowiekim na świecie. Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów thumb|Bellatriks w celiZarówno ona jak i Rudolf walczyli w pierwszej wojnie czarodziejów aż Voldemort został pokonany przez roczne dziecko - Harry'ego Pottera. Na pewno dla Bellatriks był to duży wstrząs. Jednak wierzyła, że Voldemort powróci. Bellatriks z Rudolfem, Rabastanem Lestrange i Bartym Crouchem Juniorem po upadku ich Pana torturowali Franka i Alicję Longbottomów, rodziców Neville'a Longbottoma. Byli to bardzo zdolni czarodzieje, lecz byli bezbronni wobec zaklęć Cruciatus rzucanych przez grupę Śmierciożerców. Frank i Alicja stracili bezpowrotnie pamięć i trafili do Szpitala św. Munga. Byli tam do końca swojego życia. Bellatriks została skazana na wyrok dożywocia w Azkabanie. Nie wyrzekła się nigdy Voldemorta. Zawsze mówiła, że Voldemort to król świata, najlepszy. Ucieczka z Azkabanu thumb|195px|Bellatriks uciekła z AzkabanuKiedy Voldemort powrócił w 1995 roku, powiedział wtedy, że Lestrangowie byli jednymi z najwierniejszych śmierciożerców. Bellatriks uciekła z Azkabanu w 1996 roku podczas masowej ucieczki z więzienia, wtedy też dementorzy zbuntowali się i opuścili Azkaban pędząc do Voldemorta. Bellatriks i 9 innych śmierciożerców po ucieczce przyłączyli się do Voldemorta. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic thumb|left|Bella po zabiciu Syriusza BlackaW 1996 roku Bellatriks brała udział z Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Razem z Lucjuszem Malfoyem przewodzili grupą śmierciożerców. Mieli za zadanie zdobyć przepowiednie. Kiedy Harry i jego przyjaciele dotarli do Ministerstwa Magii, Bellatriks prowokowała ich tylko po to, by zdobyć przepowiednie. Bellatriks dostała szału, kiedy Harry powiedział, że Voldemort tak jak on jest mieszańcem. Torturowała Neville'a Longbottoma, który przez całą bitwę miał chęć zemsty (Bellatriks po upadku Voldemorta, razem z innymi śmierciożercami torturowała rodziców Nevile'a zaklęciem Cruciatus, tak że postradali zmysły i do końca życia byli w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga). Kiedy przybył Zakon Feniksa, Bellatriks podjęła bitwę ze swoim kuzynem Syriuszem Blackiem, który w tym samym czasie walczył z Lucjuszem Malfoy'em. Kiedy Black oszołomił Lucjusza, Bellatrix posłała w jego stronę zaklęcie mordercze (wg filmu. W książce jest to Drętwota - zaklęcie oszałamiające). Zostawszy pokonany, Syriusz wpadł za zasłonę śmierci. Następnie Bellatriks pokonała Kingsley'a Shackebolta i odbiła zaklęcie Albusa Dumbleodre'a. Następnie zaczęła uciekać przed Harrym, który chciał się zemścić. Rzucił na Bellatriks zaklęci''e Cruciatus. 'W tym samym czasie Voldemort i Dumbledore pojedynkowali się. Jednak na miejsce przybyło całe Ministerstwo Magii, i cały Świat Czarodziejów dowiedział się, że Harry miał rację. Voldemort naprawdę powrócił. Przysięga Wieczysta thumb|196px|Przysięga WieczystaW 1996 roku Bellatriks przybyła z Narcyzą Malfoy do Severusa Snape'a. Odradzała tego siostrze, mówiąc, że Snape już nie jest wierny Czarnemu Panu. Jednak Narcyza pozostała nieugięta i poszła na Spinners End. Weszła do domu Severusa Snape. Służył tam Glizdogon. Narcyza poprosiła Severusa, aby zaopiekował się Draco Malfoy'em - jej synem, który otrzymał misję zabicia Albusa Dumbledore'a. Aby w razie niepowodzenia pomógł mu. Bellatriks słysząc słowa takie jak ''może ''namówiła Snape'a do Przysięgi Wieczystej. Ten się zgodził, a Bellatriks, Narcyza i Snape odprawili rytuał przysięgi. Bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej Bellatriks Lestrange razem z innymi Śmierciożercami przeszła przez Szafkę Zniknięć do Hogwartu. Została thumb|left|304pxwpuszczona przez Draco Malfoy'a pod nieobecność Albusa Dumbledore. W szkole rozpętała się bitwa. Lestrange walczyła. Potem dostała się na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Zobaczła sytuację: Draco Malfoy, który rozbroił Dumbledore'a. Bellatriks zaczęła namawiać młodego Malfoy'a na rzucenie klątwy Avada Kedavra. Wiedziała, że to musi być on. Nagle podbiegł Snape i zabił Dumbledore'a. Lestrange była bardzo ucieszona śmiercią Albusa. W filmowej wersjii podczas Bitwy na Wieży Astronomicznej Lestrange podpaliła chatkę Hagrida, lecz w książce zrobił to Thorfinn Rowle. Dwór Malfoy'a 1997 rok thumb|241px|Bellatriks przesłuchuje hermioneW drugiej połowie 1997 roku po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a Bellatriks Lestrange mieszkała w Dworze Malfoy'ów ze swoją siostrą Narcyzą. W skrytce Lestrange w Banku Gringotta był Miecz Gryffindora, lecz ani ona ani Czarny Pan nie wiedział, że to bezwartościowa kopia. Uświadomiło to sobie, kiedy szmalcownicy złapali i uwięzili w Dworze Malfoy'a trio. Było to już w 1998 roku. Bellatriks torturowała Hermionę, aby z niej wydobyć skąd mają prawdziwy miecz Gryffindora. Odważna panna Granger nie puściła pary z ust i dotrzymała tajemnicę. Goblin Gryfek mówił, że miecz tria, to podróbka. Lestrange miała w skrytce też thumb|left|Lestrange rzuca nożem w Zgredkahorkruks Voldemorta - puchar Helgi Hufflepuff, którego trio zdobyło trochę w późniejszym czasie. Na pomoc przyjaciołom przybył Zgredek. Kiedy razem z Hermioną, Ronem, Harrym, Ollivanderem, Luną i Gryfkiem uciekał został raniony przez nóż, który rzucił nie kto inny jak Bellatriks Lestrange. Zgredek umarł. Bitwa o Hogwart i śmierć thumb|260px|Bellatriks i inni śmierciożercy wyczekuję śmierci Harry'ego2 maja 1998 roku odbyła się prawdopodobnie największa bitwa jaką przetrwał kiedykolwiek Hogwart. Po jednej stronie Zakon Feniksa z Harry'm Potterem, Hermioną i Ronem oraz zaufanymi przyjaciółmi. Po drugiej Lord Voldemort, którego prawą ręką, była Bellatriks Lestrange. Lestrange dokonała kolejnego strasznego mordu. Nie wiadomo ile osób zabiła (na pewno ogrom), ale najbardziej Zakon Feniksa przeżył utratę Nimfadory Lupin i to z rąk jej własnej ciotki. Dołohow zabił Remusa Lupina i biedny noworodek Teddy Lupin został sierotą. Potem bitwa została na chwilę wstrzymana. Bellatriks promieniała z radości z powodu śmierci Harry'ego Pottera. Niestety dla niej Harry tylko udawał, a po thumb|left|268px|Bellatriks pojedynkuje się z Mollyjego ujawnieniu bitwa zawrzała na nowo. W pewnym momencie Lestrange walczyła z Luną Lovegood, Ginny Weasley i Hermioną Granger, ze wszystkimi trzema naraz. Zaklęcie Avada Kedavra rzucone przez Bellatriks śmignęło cal od Ginny Weasley. Widząc to Molly Weasley się zdenerwowała i rozpoczęła walkę z Bellatriks. Obie walczyły, by zthumb|196px|Umierająca Bellatrixabić. W końcu Lestrange nie uchroniła się przed zaklęciem Molly, które uderzyło ją prosto w pierś i zabiło na miejscu (nie wiadomo było jakie to było zaklęcie, w filmie Bellatriks została zamieniona w kamień a następnie rozkruszona na wiele kawałków). I tak to skończyła wierna aż do końca Czarnemu Panu. Chwilę po jej śmierci zginął jej ukochany władca Voldemort z rąk Harry'ego Pottera. Wygląd thumb|leftJest to kobieta wysoka o długich, lśniących, grubych, czarnych włosach. Miała wąskie usta, ciemne oczy i mocne szczęki. Bellatrix była bardziej podobna do Andromedy niż do Narcyzy. Osobowość i cechy Jest to kobieta, która nie ma przedstawionej żadnej dobrej cechy, same złe. Była: *arogancka, bezczelna, przede wszystkim bardzo złościwa, czego mogli się przekonać prawie wszystkie osoby, które rozmawiały z Bellatriks. *wierność do Czarnego Pana Bellatriks była wielka, jakiej nie można sobie wyobrazić. Kochała Voldemorta nad życie, miała fioła na jego punkcie. *Bellatriks była wyjątkowo żądna krwi za Czarnego Pana. Zabijała dla zabawy, jednak największą frajdę sprawiały jej tortury innych osób, była okrutna i bezwględna. *w niektórych momentach sprawiała wrażenie jakby była niezrówmoważona psychicznie, była negatywnie szalona. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności thumb|Bellatriks niszczy stół w Pomimo swojego wrednego charakteru Bellatriks była dobrą czarodziejką. Często przed walką ze słabszymi od siebie mówiła że to Voldemort osobiście uczył ją czarnej magi. Przede wszystkim umiała rzucać doskonale zaklęcia niewybaczalne. Nie można się temu dziwić po takim doświadczeniu. Jej ulubionym zaklęciem była klątwa Cruciatus. Rzucała ją z wielką chęcią na swoje ofiary, ktore zwykle wolała torturować niż zabijać. Tego zaklęcia używała mistrzowsko. Kolejna klątwa, ktora była przez nią bardzo często używana to Avada Kedavra. Używała jej dla zabawy, dla zabicia nudy. Jest jeszcze kilka umiejętności, które wyćwiczyła Bellatriks. Umiała rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalnie, co pokazała zabijając lisa w 1996 roku na Spinners End. Pojedynkowanie szło Lestrange jak po sznurku. Tą umiejętność można określić jako jedną z charakterystycznych dla Bellatriks. Przykładem jej talentu była potyczka z Syriuszem Black'iem z której wyszła zwycięsko. Następnie zabiła Nimfadorę Tonks prawdopodobnie tą samą techniką. Bellatriks umiała używać oklumencji i latać na miotle. Znane ofiary *Syriusz Black *Nimfadora Tonks *Zgredek *Frank i Alicja Longbottom (tortury) *Hermiona Weasley (tortury) *Molly Weasley (niedoszla ofiara) *Ginevra Weasley (niedoszla ofiara) *Fred Weasley (prawdopodobnie pomogła zabić) *Kingsley Shacklebolt (pojedynek) *Luna Lovegood (pojedynek) *Neville Longbottom (tortury) *Harry Potter (pojedynek) *Ron Weasley (pojedynek) *Lis Ciekawostki * Bellatriks Lestrange zagrała słynna aktorka Helena Bonham-Carter. * Helena Bohnam-Carter w piątej części dowiedziała się że jest w ciąży. * W V i VI części przygód Harry'ego Pottera nazwisko Bellatrix wymawiane jest ''lestrendż, natomiast w ostatniej części - lestranż. Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Rodzina Black Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1951 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1962 Kategoria:Więźniowie Azkabanu Kategoria:Zmarli w 1998